1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to electric double-layer capacitors typically employed in a range of electronic devices, electric appliances, industrial equipment, and vehicles; and their electrodes.
2. Background Art
An electric double-layer capacitor is developed as an energy storage device, typically for the purpose of power assist or backup of electronic devices. For this purpose, it is necessary to decrease internal resistance of the electric double-layer capacitor to increase its power density. It is also necessary to reduce interface resistance at the contact portion of a polarizable electrode layer and a collector in a pair of positive and negative electrodes configuring the electric double-layer capacitor. To reduce this interface resistance, one proposed idea is to form a conductive layer with good conductivity and adhesivity between the collector and the polarizable electrode layer. This conductive layer is formed of carbon black with good conductivity, and a binder with good adhesivity, to increase the adhesion strength between the polarizable electrode layer and the collector while reducing interface resistance.